Property
Properties are worlds where players can place models obtained from missions, achievements, vendors, and drops, after finishing the property claiming mission and interacting with a console. Custom models can also be built using Brick Mode with bricks from missions, achievements, vendors, and drops. Players can use Behaviors, a simple form of scripting, to bring their properties to life. There are 6 properties in LEGO Universe: Block Yard and Avant Grove in Avant Gardens; Nimbus Rock and Nimbus Isle in Nimbus Station; Chantey Shanty in Gnarled Forest and Raven Bluff in Forbidden Valley. The medium Nimbus Station property, Nimbus Isle, is the most recent property, released on May 3rd 2011. After a player claims a property, that player may add Bricks, Models, and Behaviors inside of the Build Boundary. The player who claimed the property may also change the name of the property, as well as description, via Property Console. Once a player does any of these actions, a Mythran must approve the property so that other players may visit. However, if another player activates the Best Friend feature with the owner of the property, that player may visit the Player property without a Mythran approving first and were able to build with the owner of the property. Properties Avant Gardens *Block Yard (Small) *Avant Grove (Medium) Nimbus Station *Nimbus Rock (Small) *Nimbus Isle (Medium) Gnarled Forest *Chantey Shantey (Small) Forbidden Valley *Raven Bluff (Small) Unreleased Properties The remaining unreleased medium and large properties, as well as four elemental properties for the Ninjago Monastery, were planned for releases in future updates to LEGO Universe, but were left unreleased due to the game's cancellation. *Avant Gardens Large Property *Nimbus Station Large Property *Mountain View (Gnarled Forest medium property) *Gnarled Forest Large Property *Cliff's Edge (Forbidden Valley medium property) *Craggle Rock (Forbidden Valley large property) *Cinderheart Canyon (Ninjago Monastery Fire property) *Thunderwing Tower (Ninjago Monastery Lightning property) *Mistwinter Peak (Ninjago Monastery Ice property) *Zenmeadow Dale (Ninjago Monastery Earth property) Alpha and Beta Properties Early versions of the game's database and localization files list properties that were created throughout the development of LEGO Universe and later replaced or scrapped. Names, screenshots, and/or video have been found of all but the pre-alpha Avant Gardens properties. Additionally, several standalone properties were created as tests, and were not included in the final game. *Avant Gardens property 1 *Avant Gardens property 2 *Avant Gardens property 3 *Zorillo Plaza property 1 *Zorillo Plaza property 2 *Zorillo Plaza property 3 *Tiki Island (Gnarled Forest property 1) *Lagoon (Gnarled Forest property 2) *Pirate's Cove (Gnarled Forest property 3) *Terraced Hillside (Forbidden Valley property 1; alternately named Terraced Fields) *Basho's Path (Forbidden Valley property 2) *Contemplative Valley (Forbidden Valley property 3) *Cul-de-sac (Nimbus Station property 1) *NAZCAR Hollows Trivia *In an future update, players would have been able to build anywhere on a property without boundaries and in the air without supports. Gallery LEGO Universe Rayhawk Epic Property.jpg|Concept art by Mike Rayhawk Property Build|Concept animation by Cassie Brubaker, featuring a Hazmat Van, Ravencloud Gate, and the Inventor's House Programming Objects in LEGO Universe, with Mark William Hansen|A demo showing some of the pre-alpha Forbidden Valley properties Hawaii Property.JPG|Property browser concept 2 English.png|Promotional material for properties Category:Worlds Category:Properties